Jealousy
by BlazingStorm
Summary: Starfire's friend from home comes for a visit, and Robin gets jealous of him. But could his jealousy for her old friend bring them together? RobStar
1. Prolouge

There was a knock on the door of Titans Tower.

"Raven, answer the door," Beast Boy said.

"You pause your stupid game and go answer it yourself," Raven replied.

Beast Boy grumbled to himself and hit the pause button on his controller. He opened the door. Standing in the doorway was a tall teenage boy with straight brown hair and electric blue eyes.

"Jeme sun Kori?" the boy asked.

"Huh," Beast Boy said.

"Koriand'r," the boy said.

"Are you looking for Koriand'r?" Beast Boy asked, glancing around the room as he said looking.

The boy nodded. Beast Boy asked Raven, Cyborg, and Robin if they knew anyone named Koriand'r. None of them did. Finally Beast Boy asked Starfire.

"Yeah, why?" Starfire asked.

"There's some dude at the door looking for her," Beast Boy said. Starfire flew out of the room to see who it was. When she turned the corner into the entryway, she gasped and a wide smile spread across her mouth.

"Terran!!" she yelled as she ran towards him. She gave him a big hug.

"Who is this guy?" Robin whispered to Cyborg.

"How should I know?" Cyborg replied.

Terran (They assumed that was his name) whispered something to Starfire. Her eyes got wide, then she sighed and shook her head. She grabbed Terran by the arm and pulled him around the corner.

Raven was curious so she used her powers to look through the ceiling to see what they were doing. She looked at them and her eyes got wide. They were kissing in the hallway!! She thought about telling the other Titans, but then she thought '_Why bother? Robin will probably just go and beat him up anyway…'_

Sorry it was so short but it was the introduction. The next chapter will be longer. Please review!! Thanks for reading!!


	2. Pizza and Robots

Starfire and Terran were always together. Ever hour, every minute, every second. It seemed like Starfire had completely forgotten the Titans. No, she had completely forgotten her _friends_.

Or, at least, that's how Robin saw it. The first day Terran was at the tower, he had been unable to find the cause of his dislike for Terran. After three days he finally realized he was jealous. Jealous that Starfire and Terran were so close.

As Robin sat in the living room (whatever room the sofa is in) Starfire and Terran walked up behind him.

"You just have to try pizza!! It's one of the best foods I have ever tasted," Starfire said to Terran.

"Ok, if it's half as good as you claim it is, I'm sure it will be worthwhile," Terran answered.

Starfire pulled Terran along by the arm. She was paying no attention to where she was going and ran right into Robin.

"Oh…um…sorry about that…I…um…that is…would you like to join us for lunch?" Starfire said hastily.

"Uh sure," Robin replied, no matter how much he did NOT want to eat lunch with Terran.

In a few minutes they arrived at the pizza place. They ordered their pizza and sat down at one of the tables. Terran whispered something to Starfire and she laughed loudly. Robin just sat there giving Terran evil looks. Terran looked over and saw Robin glaring at him.

"What's the problem?" Terran asked.

"Nothing," Robin muttered.

"Is he always like this?" Terran whispered to Starfire.

"Not normally," Starfire replied.

They ate their pizza in silence. Robin kept glaring at Terran, Terran was still giving Robin a weird look, and Starfire was flashing puzzled expressions at both of them. Finally, a noise broke the silence.

Rumble

"What was that?" they said in unison. Then it came again, louder this time.

RUMBLE

Suddenly something ripped a hole in the ceiling of the restaurant. People screamed and fled in terror. The three teens rushed outside the building. The other three Titans were outside the pizza shop.

"Dudes, I can't believe you went for pizza without us!!" Beast Boy whined.

"Um, hello, we have a bigger problem on our hands right now then who invited who for pizza," Raven stated.

"What is it?" Robin asked.

Cyborg pointed to the right. Where he was pointing stood a gigantic robot that was probably 200 feet tall. The Titans readied themselves for an attack. Suddenly Terran stepped out in front of them.

"Star, open the plutonium processor core!!" Terran shouted.

Star flew up to the robot and ripped of a piece of his armor.

"Is he mad? If the plutonium is exposed to air molecules for 1 minute it will explode and release massive amounts of radiation!!" Cyborg said.

Lightning crackled around Terran's fists. He sent a bolt of lightning straight into the core. The robot froze in place.

"Booyah!! Nice work Terran," Cyborg said.

"Showoff," Robin muttered under his breath, walking away.

"What is his problem this week?" Starfire shouted.

"I have no idea," Raven said. Then they raced off after him.


	3. Misunderstanding

Sorry it took me a while to update. Thanks for all of the reviews. Enjoy the next chapter!!

"Is something wrong?" Starfire asked Robin once they got back to the tower.

"No," Robin said sternly.

Starfire sighed. What was the matter with him this week? Did it have something to do with Terran? What could he have against Terran? Surely he had not seen the language exchange for Terran had told her no one was watching. She had to make sure because she had a suspicion that this action meant something different on this planet. Whatever it was, she hoped he cheered up soon.

Later on, Starfire and Terran went back to town.

"Surprise, surprise," Robin said.

"I think Robin's _ JEALOUS_," Beast Boy said to Cyborg. Robin just sighed.

"Those two do seem really close. Are they really just friends?" Cyborg asked.

Raven gulped. She remembered what she had seen when Terran first came. She still hadn't told anyone else.

"You know something," Beast Boy said.

"No I don't," Raven replied a bit to defensively.

"Don't lie to me," Beast Boy said.

Raven sighed.

"Well you know when Terran just got here and Star pulled him around the corner?" Raven asked.

"Yeah so…?" all the boys questioned.

"Well I saw them…kissing,"

"Seriously?" Cyborg and Beast Boy said.

Robin was silent for a minute. He looked furious.

"WHAT?!?!?!?!?!!?!?" He finally screamed angrily. "Why didn't you say anything!!!"

"I knew you were going to get mad," Raven said.

Robin sighed. She was right.

"Where are they?" Robin asked.

"At a party," Beast Boy said.

Robin stormed out of the room

"Uh-oh…" Beast Boy said.

"BEAST BOY!!!" Cyborg and Raven yelled.

"Sorry," Beast Boy said.

Robin found the building the party was being held at. He looked through the window and saw Starfire and Terran dancing. He saw Starfire turn her head toward the window. She looked out and saw Robin just standing there, looking sad. She immediately stopped dancing and flew outside.

Robin tried to run away before she could catch up with him, but Starfire was a faster flying than he was running.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Shouldn't you be heading back to the tower now?" he said roughly.

"I was just-" Starfire started to say, but Robin interrupted her.

"Deserting the team so you could dance with your boyfriend at some party?!" Robin yelled. He hoped on his motorcycle and drove away.

He's not my boyfriend!!!" Starfire screamed into the night sky. Robin didn't hear a single word.

Hope you liked it!! I think all of my chapters are way to short, but I hope you don't mind. Please review and thanks for reading!!


	4. A Chat in the Garage

Might take me a while to update the next chapter. I'm going to the beach. Hope you enjoy.

Starfire was flustered. Robin had got all worked up over NOTHING. She wasn't deserting the team by going to a party. If he had called her up and said the city was in trouble, she would be there in an instant. Most of all, Terran was not her boyfriend. Well, he wasn't anymore. Back on her home planet they had dated for two years. She had broke up with him a year before coming to Earth, but Robin wouldn't know about it. Why would he even think such a thing?

Robin kept on riding further and further away. He didn't think it was the best way to say it, but he thought he got his point across. He realized she hadn't even tried to follow him.

"She probably flew off to her boyfriend. Figures," he muttered under his breath.

He pulled into the tower garage. Her heard a voice coming from the shadows. "So, didn't go well?"

Robin whirled around to face the shadowy stranger. He pulled a birdarang out of his utility belt. "Who are you? Show yourself," Robin yelled into the darkness.

"Calm down. No need to be hostile. It's just me," said the figure. He walked out of the shadows.

"Terran," Robin said coldly.

"So your little chat didn't go to well?" Terran asked.

"What chat?" Robin said.

"Well Star went rushing out to find you so I assume you talked to each other," he said.

Robin was silent. He didn't want to talk about it, especially not with him.

"You like her, don't you," Terran said.

Robin turned bright red. He tried to hide it, but his attempts were in vain. Terran was laughing so hard he almost fell to the floor.

"It's not funny," Robin said.

"Your right," Terran said after he finally stopped laughing. "So does this tie into the fact that you hate me so much?"

"What? I don't-" Robin stammered.

"Don't lie to me," Terran said. "Besides you have nothing to be angry about. She broke up with me years ago,"

"You were dating?!?!" Robin said, a little too loudly.

"Key word, Boy Wonder, _WERE_," Terran said.

"If you aren't dating her then why were you kissing??" Robin asked.

Terran gulped. He muttered to himself, then finally spoke. "That's how Tamaranians learn languages. We can learn any language instantaneously through lip contact."

Robin looked at him incredulously.

"I'm not lying!!" Terran yelled.

Then Starfire walked into the garage. "What are you two talking about?"

Hope you liked it!! Please review!! I greatly appreciate it. Thanks for reading.


	5. Mixed Feelings

This is the last chapter of this story. Thanks to all of my reviewers and a special thanks to robinandstarfire4ever for reviewing every chapter so far!! I hope you like it.

Starfire walked into the garage. "What are you two talking about?"

"Please explain to Robin that Tamaranians really do learn languages through lip contact," Terran said.

"TERRANN!!! I thought you said no one was looking!!!!" Starfire screamed.

"Blame Raven, not me," Robin said.

Starfire sighed. "I know that's not all you were talking about,"

"Well…umm…we…that is…umm," Robin started.

"Just straightening things out with your boyfriend," Terran said, flashing Starfire a mischievous look.

"Terran!!," Starfire yelled again. She accidentally released a starbolt. It flied through the air in the direction of the T-car. The bolt collided into the side and bore a hole through the car.

"Uh-oh…" they all said in unison. Starfire dragged a car cover over the car to hide the damages.

Only then did Robin remember what Terran had said. "What was that supposed to mean anyway?" Robin asked.

"X'hal, Robin, you may be observant of some things, but of others you are completely oblivious," Terran said.

"If he doesn't know what were talking about then you don't have to tell him," Starfire whispered. Terran just grinned.

"Don't hurt me if I'm wrong but…do you like me?" Robin asked Starfire. She blushed.

"It took you that long to figure it out?" Terran said.

"Well Star…I…umm…like you too," Robin said.

Starfire gasped. She looked up again and saw the wall of the garage, neither of her friends in sight.

"Umm…Star?" a voice called from below. She looked down and realized she was floating above everyone.

"Sorry I tend to do that sometimes," Starfire said as she descended to the ground.

Robin just smiled. Her ran his fingers through her auburn locks. Then he kissed her.

Terran turned away and sighed. Suddenly he heard the sound of the door of the garage opening. Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Raven appeared in the doorway. They saw Robin and Starfire kissing in the garage.

"So…What did we miss?" Beast Boy asked.

Robin and Starfire both turned to face them, blushing nervously. Then Starfire saw Terran standing in the corner.

"Terran, what's wrong?" she asked him.

"Well…Star I never told you this but…when you broke up with me I still liked you, and I still do," Terran said.

Starfire gave him a sympathetic look. "I am sorry I cannot return your feelings," she said.

"Umm…" Cyborg said to Robin.

"It's a long story," Robin answered.

"Star, if Robin ever breaks your heart call me and I'll come and beat him up," Terran said smiling. Then Terran flew off to his space ship. It flew away, back to where it came from.

"I think someone better send him a thank you note," Beast Boy said. Robin elbowed him in the ribs.

"For what? Wanting to beat me up?" Robin answered

Then Robin looked over and saw Cyborg lifting up the cover from the T-car.

"No, don't!!!" Robin yelled, but it was too late.

"DUDE!!! Who's been messing with my T-car!!!!" Cyborg fumed.

Hope you liked it. The sequel, Tangled Web, will be coming out soon. Please read it. Thanks again!!


End file.
